miettes_countefeit_marketfandomcom-20200214-history
BLOOP DOOP IT'S A FANFIC
10 year old Yvonne Skiller is just like any normal fourth grader. She loves to draw, write, play games and be with her friends. Meet Yvonne Hi, I'm Yvonne. My full name is Yvonne Julietta Skiller. My family just moved to Tometary, and I'm going to start school soon. Here are some things about me. I am ten years old and am predominately Mediterranean and Canadian. When I was a toddler, I always dreamed of the time when I would hit my double-digits and officially become a pre-teen. Being in your double digits sounded so fun! You were years away of going to middle school,and you could go all these different places without your parents or siblings watching you. As stated before, I am ten now and just turned ten October 1st. Unfortunately, being 10 isn't what it's all cracked up to be. I have three siblings named Luciana (age 12), Tyler (age 9) and Tamara (age 5). My mother, Lucia, always spends her time taking care of my siblings, and my dad, Archie, works night shift at a local Hospital across from town. My life is pretty much watching Netflix, eating and reading. Sometimes one of my friends will ask if they could borrow my homework, or what they do, copy it. When I was in daycare, I had lots of friends, and we all started merging into our groups. All the kids that loved sports were put into one group, the kids that loved to draw had their own group, all the snobby kids had their own group. The only ones that didn't have a group were me, and this girl named Miette Skiller (A member of the Galactic Republic), and we became good friends. Miette moved to England to be closer to family a few months ago and I was left alone. But that's okay, I'm used to being alone. So that's my life right now. Now the story begins. Chapter One - First Day! I woke up to Cake By The Ocean screaming across the hallways. This is because my sister Luciana wakes up early to get ready faster and always keeps her stupid pop music turned up loudly. And it's 5:23 in the morning! I roll over yawning "Come on Luciana…" The music turns off and I fall back asleep. I stay asleep for fifteen minutes, until... "Yvonne! It's your first day of fourth grade!" My big green-blue eyes snap open fast. Luciana was looking down at me with a hair towel on her head and clad in a purple shower robe. Mom had to go for a few minutes so I'll help you get ready." she says. "Okay.." I yawn, stretching my small arms. "Let's begin with shirts. What color do you want?" she asks and opens up my closet. I stretch once more. "My orange one, please. Also my orange checkered shoes. I'd like to match today…" I yawn, throwing over my white duvet and throwing myself out of bed. "Okay! You figure out the rest, I'll go brush my hair and put my makeup on." Luciana smiles. I whip out a white skirt and an orange and white striped headband, and managed to tie my hair up in pigtails. My other sister, Tamara, was watching TV. Eventually Backstage comes on and she turns it up 100% on our extremely huge Samsung TV. "TAMARA! TURN IT DOWN!" I hear Luciana yell from upstairs. "NO! SHUT UP!" yells Tamara. "I'M TELLING MOM VIA FACE TIME!" Luciana yells. She opens the Face Time app on her iPad and talks to Mom about Tamara. I just ate a biscuit and waited until Mom arrived. Turned out she got some breakfast burritos for all of us. Tyler obviously tried to snag them all for himself.